Groups of people attend various types of presentations together. As an example, a group of acquainted people (e.g., friends, colleagues, etc.) or related people (e.g., families) sometimes attend various presentations together. Presentations can be prerecorded or live, and can be audiovisual (e.g., movies, television shows, etc.) or primarily audio (e.g., music concerts, comedy shows, etc.).
Members of the group may have different sensitivities to aspects of presentations, e.g., nudity, alcohol, offensive language, sex, violence, etc. As an example, a devout follower of a particular religion may be sensitive to depictions of use of alcohol, or a young child may be sensitive to scenes containing nudity or foul language. To alert audiences to content, some types of presentations may be rated, e.g., to indicate that audiences of various sensitivities should not attend or by law cannot attend. In some jurisdictions, a censorship authority may even censor presentations so that scenes containing problematic content are removed, thereby lowering a sensitivity threshold for the presentation.
When a group of people desire to attend a particular presentation together, they may need to consider the sensitivities of each member of the group. As an example, a family may by necessity attend a movie suitable for the youngest member of the family. As another example, a group of people having at least one member of a particular religion may need to avoid stage performances depicting heavy use of alcohol or lewd behavior.
Members of groups may also have people with varying proficiencies in natural languages. As an example, some members of the group may prefer to view performances in a first language, but others may prefer a second language. Commonly, the presentation may provide the first language audibly and the second language visually with some type of captioning, e.g., “subtitles.”
When a group includes people with heterogeneous sensitivities or language proficiencies, it can be difficult to select a suitable performance to attend together. As examples, a family may have a limited selection of movies it can watch together and a group of colleagues may have a limited set of stage performances they can attend together.